


remember me (i could never forget you)

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Car Accident TW, I KNOW this isn't how memory loss works and I don't care, M/M, Neil gets pretty messed up guys, Short term memory loss, drunk driving is so fucked don't do it, listen, this is kind of a sleeping beauty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Neil gets hit by a drunk driver & loses his memory for a bit.





	remember me (i could never forget you)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to request a fic/send me prompts my tumblr is dropss0fjupiter :)

If Andrew were on his medication he would likely be laughing his head off right now.

Then again, if Andrew were on his medication, he would never be in this situation. He wouldn't be sitting in this hospital room, listening to the beeping monitor and relearning how to breathe. He wouldn't have forced everyone out of Neil's room just so he could hold his hand and not feel weaker than he already does. Helpless – once again in regard of this liar who was still unconscious after nearly forty hours.

Andrew kept thinking about how he would choose an apartment when his whole life was bleeding on the table. Well, not so much bleeding anymore, but bruised so harshly he looked like he did when he crawled back from Evermore three years ago.

It was a head on collision with a drunk driver whose lucky she died in the crash. Right now the only thing that mattered was Neil waking up but he was - as usual - being obnoxiously uncooperative.

Andrew made a mental checklist again. Three broken ribs on his left side, arm fractured, face swollen all to hell from the airbag. He was lucky he wasn't dead.

Andrew felt the twitch in Neil's hand, ignoring the hop in his chest because he'd been giving off small signs of life for a few hours now. It wasn't until Andrew felt a finger curling into the cave of his palm that his heart started beating again.

Neil whimpered at the first attempt of moving. His eyebrows drew together and caused him to groan in pain.

"Don't move." Andrew commanded. Neil's eyes shot open at that, moving himself as far as possible from Andrew's voice . Which meant he was pressed against the wall of the bed, and his broken ribs. He winced, feeling around the bandages. After taking a couple deep breaths, Neil spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked, barely opening his mouth.

Andrew couldn't really process that those words meant— what _that_  meant. He dropped his hand from Neil's so fast it made Neil jump. His eyes darted down to his hand quickly and snatched it off the bed instinctively.

The squeak of Converse against tile was a dead giveaway for Nicky in the doorway. Andrew couldn't take his eyes off of Neil, couldn't stop the crumbling feeling in his chest. _Who are you?_ So much distrust. So much cruelty. This was Nathaniel.

"He's your boyfriend," Nicky said bitterly. He made no move to come closer. A smart decision, considering.

Neil's shoulders tensed at the label, eyes darting from Andrew's hand to his like he would see dirty fingerprints left on his skin. It didn't make any sense, his mother would never let him be in a relationship. They never would have stayed anywhere for so long—

Nicky gave a sad little laugh. "If he says he doesn't swing I might puke."

Andrew's jaw worked, nothing came out. Neil's mind was turning, he could see him processing every way out, every scenario to which he could have landed here. He looked lost, but held his head higher.

Neil considered that, weighing what to say. He'd never said that to anyone, but he supposed it was actually quite fitting.

"I don't swing?" Neil said, half a question and half a statement.

Nicky gave him a heartbreakingly pitiful look and then looked at the back of Andrew's head.

"You do, for Andrew."

"I thought I said no one was allowed in." Andrew bit off the end of his sentence viciously, tensed for a fight.

"I– I heard noise and everyone wanted an update. I'm sorry, I'll– yeah." Nicky left quickly after that, shutting the door behind him. Andrew acknowledged none of this.

Neil's eyes snapped back to his. "You're a threat," he determined, ever the calculated runaway.

"Not to you." Andrew replied instantly. _Never to you._

Not that Nathaniel Wesninski would ever believe him.

Neil looked like he was taking his words into consideration, but Andrew knew he was figuring out the safest escape if need be.

"You're mother is dead. Do you know that?"

Neil started at that. "My mother? My mothers name is Penelope–"

"No. Stop lying. You're mothers name was Mary Hartford of the England Hatfords and she died four years ago in California. You're father, Nathan Wesninski is dead as well."

Neil was probably thinking that Andrew was lying, but that he definitely knew about his family.

"You joined the Palmetto state Exy team three years ago, you're captain now. You're name is Neil Abram Josten."

"I don't know what you're talk—"

"You were in a car accident. In my car, the Maserati you bought me with your remaining savings." Andrew explained, failing to keep all of the desperation out of his voice. He needed something to stick - something to jog his memory.

"Stop it. Just stop."

Neil's moved back to the center of the bed, half sitting up and clutching at his head. He bent his neck, disappearing from view and making Andrew's chest ache with the need to keep him in his sight always.

Finally he looked back up.

"You're Andrew."

_He knows because Nicky said it._

"Yes."

Neil's face gave away no sign of recognition and every second he looked at Andrew like that tore him apart. Neil never looked at him like that: cold, detached. _Ready to run._

Neil fought back a yawn, wincing at the stretch of battered skin along his jaw.

"Do you want me to leave?" Leaving was the last thing Andrew wanted, but Nathaniel would never sleep with a stranger standing over him.

"Yes." He replied easily. "Do you know when I will be discharged?" Neil asked, looking every inch like he planned on jumping out the window once the door was shut firmly between them.

"Nope. You've practically been in a coma. Sleep." Andrew commanded. He knew Neil wouldn't listen, but that never stopped him before. Neil nodded dismissively and Andrew left with his hands still trembling.

-

"How is he?" Nicky squawked as soon as he walked into the small waiting room. Everyone draped over the old wooden chairs in various states of unconsciousness snapped to attention.

"Fine." Andrew bit, unwilling to share what was going on. Unwilling to believe that this was really happening. He walked out and took a left turn to the large, bustling nurses station.

"How hard would it be for a patient to jump out of a room window?"

The nurse, a dark skinned woman in a pepto-bismal colored scrub top stared at him.

"What?"

"How hard is it to get out of those windows?"

"Is there someone you're concerned about? If–"

"How. Hard." Andrew demanded. He made it clear he wouldn't ask again. The woman slipped her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes.

"They don't open and you can't break them. They're bulletproof."

"What are the statistics of post-op amnesia?"

"The–?" The woman sighed and shook her head. She resigned herself to answering these questions because they weren't hurting anyone. Andrew didn't think she'd give him much more.

"It is very common, especially in trauma patients. Most of the time their memories come back in a day or two, but it can take weeks; if it comes back at all."

Andrew considered that a moment, nodded, and left. The woman yelled "you're welcome," at his back. Andrew took off down the hallway, shaking the tension out of the tips of his fingers. The rooftop door crunched satisfyingly against the wall and slammed shut behind him. He walked to the edge and took out a cigarette. Unsuccessful, ahe lit two more. The smoke curled, burned him inside and out. He couldn't smoke without feeling Neil next to him. Neil, with his secretive smiles and open admiration. _It's always yes with you._

Andrew ached. He took a desperate drag and nearly snapped the stick in two. He leaned over the edge and inhaled the cold night air. Columbia Regional was only six stories but he would definitely die if he fell.

He finally found something worth living for and it was gone.

He threw himself backwards, stumbling over his own feet and collapsed. Leaning his back against the edge, he lit up again.

-

He didn't know how long it had been when Aaron came up to the roof. Andrew hadn't bothered to prop the door open, but his twin was more coherent than he in that moment.

"He's awake."

"Good for him."

"He's asking for you." Aaron insisted. He was by Andrew now, looking down at him. He held out his hand like Andrew had ever needed his help. Andrew stood up and brushed past him, almost kicking the pipe wedged in the door out of spite; locking Aaron up there.

"I've decided something." Neil stated when he walked in. Andrew waited.

"If we're a couple, like you say..."

"I never said that."

Neil's eyebrows knitted and Andrew forced himself not to rush over and smooth the worry lines with his thumb.

"So we're not?"

"No. We are." Andrew said. It felt strange to admit it, but they'd left linguistics in the dust with Neil's memory.

"Okay. So, if we are and we kiss, I'll remember." When Andrew said nothing, he continued. "But if not you let me go."

"I'm not keeping you here." Andrew felt sick. Neil thought he was being held captive by Andrew. That Andrew would hurt him.

"Sure. Anyway, is it a deal?"

"No. Leave if you want, I am not going to stop you."

"I don't understand."

"I told you I am not a threat to you." Andrew said as gently as he could manage. His gut was twisted five times over, bile rising in his throat. Neil felt trapped by him.

When his hand reached the door, he heard Neil make a frustrated sound behind him.

" _Wait_." He said, probably thinking that he was getting nowhere without information, and nowhere with those injuries.  
"Will you at least stay? Can I ask you questions?"

Andrew swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He brought the chair over, far enough away so Neil wouldn't feel crowded. Neil used the remote to incline his bed, sighing impatiently as he sat up. Andrew could guess how he felt. Once he was propped up on three or more pillows, knees bent and hands clasped over them like he was in a business meeting, he began.

"You said I bought you a car with the rest of my money. A Maserati. Why?"

"Don't ask me. You're always doing stupid shit." Andrew replied automatically. Neil's suppressed a flinch at his harsh tone. Andrew cleared his throat.

"You felt guilty for running your mouth about the Ravens and bringing the wrath of their fans down on me and the other foxes. All of our cars got trashed so you bought me a new one."

Neil nodded like he believed the answer. "I play Exy?"

Andrew sighed. Of course Exy survived a fucking brain injury.

"Yes. You signed a contract with Wymack and moved to South Carolina. That's how this whole thing started."

"Whole thing?"

"You, becoming real. Becoming Neil Josten."

"Right. And we're in a relationship?"

"Of sorts." Andrew admitted, thinking of what his Neil would say to that. Probably roll his eyes.

"I'm not gay."

"No." Andrew agreed. "You identify as demisexual."

"I don't even know what that means."

Andrew chewed the inside of his cheek. He hadn't heard of the term until Allison had brought it up to Neil. She'd researched it for the sake of labels, and Neil had agreed that that was how he felt.

"It means you're only attracted to someone if you form an strong emotional bond with them."

Neil tiled his head to the side and rested it on his knees. Andrew wanted to hold him so tightly.

"That sounds... likely. So you and I have an emotional bond?"

 _I hate you_ Andrew thought. _I love you so much._

"Yes." Andrew replied simply. He sat up straighter in his chair. "Why do you want me to kiss you?"

Neil shrugged carefully. "I saw in this movie once, that a girl was asleep and her true love kissed her to wake her up. So maybe it would...jog my memory."

"Sleeping beauty." Andrew said, heart soaring. Neil had never seen that movie on the run. Allison and Renee chose the Disney princess movies for a team marathon last week.

 _He remembered_.

"Is anything coming back to you?"

"Not... exactly. I saw Kevin, Kevin Day?" Neil said like he wasn't sure Andrew knew who he was speaking of. "I remember him."

Andrew nodded, aware of the fact that Neil could remember him because they'd known each other as children. He stood up and Neil followed his gaze up.

"I'm going to kiss you, yes or no?"

Neil's eyes darted down to his mouth and back up. Andrew had no idea how to feel, to know that Neil wasn't craving this every second that Andrew was.

"Yes."

Andrew's thighs pressed into the mattress as he leaned over slightly, watching every inch Neil tilted to meet him. The sides of their noses brushed and usually Neil would smile, but he didn't. He angled over and their lips met tentatively. The knowledge of Neil's state of mind prevented the kiss from being the breath Andrew needed in his lungs, but it still felt good. It still made his heart beat faster than anything else could.

"Andrew," Neil said on an exhale. They were inches apart, breathing one another's air.

"What is it?"

"You feel... familiar."

 _I should_ , Andrew thought bitterly. He thought of every second he'd laid bare with Neil and couldn't hide anymore. Neil knew him better than anyone ever would, but he couldn't even remember.

"You don't remember."

"It's distant." Neil shifted back. Andrew snapped out of his gravitational pull and walked backwards, unable to sit still. He shoved his trembling hands into his front pockets.

"Do you need pain medicine?"

"No I'm fine. I don't like the way it makes me feel. Andrew, come here." Neil asked.

"What is it?"

Neil tilted his head back again, looking up at him.

"Can we try again? One more time?"

 _One last time_ , Andrew's mind supplied.

Neil must have lifted off the bed because he met Andrew halfway, making their mouths bump clumsily. It reminded Andrew of years ago when Neil was so inexperienced that he fumbled through everything. That he could get off with Andrew barely touching him.

This time, Neil's tongue traced along the seam of his mouth and was easily accepted. Neil never touched because he didn't ask. He coaxed Andrew's mouth open, never taking the lead but never submitting either. Heat bloomed through Andrew, spreading across his face and down his throat.

Neil parted them an inch, breathing heavily.  
"I can't believe you let Nicky call you my boyfriend."

Andrew, still a bit dazed, said "what."

"I remember." Neil told him, mouth tugging into a gentle smile. His face was too bruised to do much more.

"What?" Andrew repeated, stuffing down hope.

"I remember now. I remember that you just got a cat and it's name is King Fluffykins."

Andrew huffed, too relieved to be annoyed, and nudged Neil's nose with his.  
" _You_ got a cat."

"Then why is he staying at your apartment?" Neil insisted, knowing full well that it was _their_ cat and Neil wasn't allowed pets at Fox Tower.

"You're still an idiot I see."

Neil slid his hand around Andrew's neck.

"But I'm you're idiot."

When Andrew kissed him, Neil responded as eagerly as possible; the drugs were pulling at his consciousness again. He scooted over with help and Andrew tucked in beside him. Neil fell asleep quickly, his last effort made was to grab at his hand. Andrew watched his mouth quirk into a soft smile as their fingers tangled together.

He didn't sleep, but he finally relaxed.


End file.
